1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyance apparatus which includes a feeding section to which a driving force is transmitted selectively from a drive source which drives a conveyance roller, and a drive section, and an image recording apparatus which includes the conveyance apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
conveyance units in which units or components such as a sheet tray are attached in a main body including a conveying section configured to convey a sheet has hitherto been known. The sheet tray or the like include a drive section such as a feeding roller which is configured to convey the sheet to the conveying section. Components such as the feeding roller are driven by the driving force transmitted from a motor.
As a mechanism for transmitting the driving force from a motor to a plurality of drive sections, a switching gear that makes engage a plurality of gears transmitting the driving force to each section is provided, and a position of the switching gear is moved by a carriage etc., has been known.